justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 4
Just Dance 4 '''is a dance/rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fourth installment in the series and the first to be released on the Wii U. The game was released on October 2nd, 2012 with the Wii U version being released on November 18th, 2012. Gameplay Players are judged on their ability to mimic dance moves performed by on-screen dancers. Players can choose the song they dance to and score is kept depending on the amount of accurate timings and movements. New features and modes in Just Dance 4 include a dance battle mode, expansions to the game's Just Sweat mode, and unlockable bonus routines for specific songs. Players can unlock 'Dance Quests', with each song having up to six missions that can be completed. To complete these quests, players would have to follow specific critera and movements to clear them. Dancer Cards can be created by players which display their most frequently played songs, their highest scores, and online and offline challenges. Online leaderboards are available for the Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Another new feature is the new visual; The excess neon used on the clothes of the dancers previously have been removed, and clothes are shown in their natural, more realistic state. Backgrounds are also more detailed and animated, rather than the simple backgrounds used in previous games. Just Dance 4 Special Edition There is a special edition of the game which only adds one song; '''Umbrella by Rihanna, as well as an Alternate Version to the song can be unlocked in-game. Wii U Version The Wii U version of Just Dance 4 has its own special additions and features. For the first time in the series, a game mode can support up to 5 players at once. Puppet Master Mode allows four players to dance on-screen at once. The fifth player uses the Wii U Gamepad and becomes the Master of Ceremonies. The MC has the ability to switch dance routines in real time. The other four players must perform the moves decided by the MC. The Wii U operator also has the ability to create custom choreographies and create playlists for other players. The Wii U controller allows for on-screen writing, which can be used for live dedications or taking pictures/videos of the dance moments. Songs The game has 48 music tracks: (NOTE: This list doesn't contain additional tracks.) *(I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley & Jessica Warnes *Asereje (The Ketchup Song) - Las Ketchup *Ain't no other man - Christina Aguilera (U) *Beauty and a Beat - Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj *Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Panjabi MC *Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen *Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Boys Town Gang *Cercavo Amore - Emma (PAL) *Crazy Little Thing - Anja *Crucified - The Army of Lovers *Diggin' in the Dirt - Stefanie Heinzmann (PAL) *Disturbia - Rihanna *Domino - Jessie J (U)(PAL) *Everybody Needs Somebody to Love* - The Blues Brothers *Good Feeling - Flo Rida *Good Girl - Carrie Underwood (NTSC)(D) *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) - Blu Cantrell *Hot For Me - A.K.A. *I Like It - The Blackout All-Stars *Istanbul (Not Constantinople) - They Might Be Giants *Jailhouse Rock - Elvis Presley *Livin' la Vida Loca - Ricky Martin *Love You Like a Love Song - Selena Gomez & the Scene *Maneater - Nelly Furtado *Make The Party (Don't Stop) - Bunny Beatz *Mas Que Nada - Sergio Mendes feat. The Black Eyed Peas (BGS) *Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera *Mr. Saxobeat - Alexandra Stan *Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley *Oh No! - Marina and the Diamonds *On the Floor - Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull *Oops!...I Did It Again* - Britney Spears *Rock N Roll - Skrillex *Rock Lobster - The B-52's *Run the Show - Kat DeLuna feat. Butsa Rhymes *So What - P!nk *Some Catchin' Up to Do - Sammy *Super Bass - Nicki Minaj *Superstition - Stevie Wonder *The Final Countdown - Europe *Time Warp* - Cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Tribal Dance - 2 Unlimited *Umbrella - Rihanna *Want U Back - Cher Lloyd (D)(U) *We No Speak Americano* - Yolanda Be Cool and DCUP *What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction *Wild Wild West - Will Smith *You're the First, the Last, My Everything - Barry White A "*" indicates the song is a cover version A "PAL" indicates that the song is exclusive to around Europe A "BGS" indicates a song that is a Bad Girl Song. A "NTSC" indicates a song exclusive for America A "D" indicates that is an exclusive song that became a DLC A "U" indicates that the song is exclusive fo the wii u Trivia When you open up the game box look at the paper the when you see the DLC page they have fake DLCS like Brand New Start witch has the Jungle Drum dancer and Alright and a BollyWood song. Category:Main series Category:Games